


【塞尔达／黑泥林】血月之夜

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming Untouched, Corrupted Link AU from @kaninn, Corrupted Link(yami-lin) AU, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Malice Infected Link, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黑泥 x 林克。黄旷要素注意。>>来自甘木杏老师的病林AU设定。>>强制。触手。乳孔开发。尿道play。高潮控制。脑姦。>>轻微G向注意。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Malice/Link (Legend of Zelda), TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 灾厄黑泥/旷野林克, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克, 黑泥林
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黑泥林】血月之夜

血月之夜

血月的夜晚充斥着令人作呕的疯狂。

少年整个人被从背部冒出的黑泥按在地上，那些常年蛰伏在他体内的东西趁着灾厄复苏的时机自他背后汹涌而出，在他残缺不堪的肌体上大肆蔓延。空气中弥漫的腐烂味道令海拉鲁的勇者感到窒息，息吹努力撑起身子，拼命地想要夺回对自己身体的控制权。污浊的黑泥以他脊柱上的眼球为核心，轻而易举地撕裂开少年的躯体。黑色的黏稠混合着新鲜的血腥气息，将勉强还维持着人类形态的勇者沾染为了新鲜的灾厄。

息吹死死咬住自己的牙齿，拒绝因为大脑内翻天覆地的疼痛而发出声音。他咬得太过用力，以至于嘴里溢满了血液咸涩的铁锈味道，和自喉咙深处涌出的温热液体混合在一起，顺着少年倔强的下巴线条滴落在焦黑的泥土里。  
独自一人苟活至今的勇者显然不是第一次经历血月之夜的折磨，每一次的痛苦和疯狂都能让他学到新的东西。息吹强迫自己抬起因为剧痛而痉挛的右手，对抗着脑海内的绝对支配向自己的身后探去——那里有着此刻唯一可以压制住疯狂的存在，只是碰触肢体就会被严重灼伤的、自己曾在年幼之时得过承认的传说中的武器——大师之剑。被誉为勇者的证明在百年后以一个最令他感到痛苦的方式狠狠地拒绝了他——然而现在，他需要这份拒绝，来令自己保持最后的清醒。

起码这个方法在上次血月之时被证实是有效的……哪怕他付出了几乎半个身子被侵蚀成灰的代价。

令息吹感到恐惧的是，背后的黑泥早在肆虐之初就将他的这张王牌从背后卷起扔了出去——这些侵透了他所有神经的邪恶具有可怖的学习能力。当勇者认识到这一点的时候，已经迟了，大片的黏稠触感贴上了他的皮肤，他的身体以一个常人无法做到的姿态被从下面翻了上来。  
衣服在最开始时便被爆发的异物撕扯得残破不堪，四肢被牢牢地禁锢在了身后。息吹疯狂地用仅剩的体力进行挣扎，却在某一个愤怒的暴起之后彻底瘫软下来。脑海内的灾厄终于趁着血红的光照射在背部瞳孔上的那一瞬间取得了对少年完整的控制权，勇者的身体仿佛玩具一样被柔软的触手来回摆弄着，对着悬挂于高空之上的不祥月色彻底打开。

“唔……哈、呜……”

息吹含混地哼出几声被血卡住了的气音，侵入了全部神经的灾厄像是故意一般遗漏了对他五感的掌控，这使得少年的身体变得更加敏感。息吹能够很清楚地感受到绵密恶心的触感攀爬上他的身躯，他的身体在黑泥的驱使下配合地伸展开——不要，不要碰我。勇者愤恨地试图闭上双眼，奈何他的视觉已经和遍布全身的眼球达成了共享。那些他无法控制的、令他作呕，代表着灾厄的眼睛在他腐烂的皮肤上疯狂地转动，息吹在脑海内被迫看到了所有的瞳孔中映照出的景象。  
他清晰地目睹着自己的身体因黑泥的挑逗而发出兴奋的颤抖，只余留下本能的腰腹在那些污浊接触到暴露在外的性器后用力向上弓起。本应是固体的东西却像液体般分裂出细小的触角，嚣张地探寻着勇者平日里隐藏在厚重铠甲之下的肌肤。细小的触感如同烟花般炸开在脑海，然后被灾厄操纵着神经呈几十倍地放大。息吹在黑泥试图钻入乳首中央的孔洞中时自喉咙深处发出了第一声控制不住的叫嚷，巨大的疼痛和快感在他的脑内搅成一团。他刚张开口，便被游走于嘴角外许久的黑色触手灌了满嘴，将他的尖叫和喘息统统塞了回去，甚至一口气堵到了喉管。  
强烈的窒息感让少年的意识空白了几秒，当息吹重新恢复神智的时候，发现自己已经在如此强烈的刺激下射了。白浊自性器的尖端断断续续地冒出，巨大的屈辱感让勇者感到了生理性恶心，他狠狠咬断了口中蠕动的物质，连带着从胃里反上来的胃液一并吐了出来。

“哈啊、哈……你、这个，肮脏的——呜！！”

息吹没能将嘴里的话骂完。遭到微不足道反抗的东西像是恼了，几股触手迅速合成了一只粗大的硬物，在少年能够有所反应之前，凶狠地捅入了被其他触手吸附着强制撑开的后穴。

残破的勇者已经不是第一次被这样粗暴地侵犯了。每一个月血来临之际，那些疯狂的、放纵的，令人作呕的气息。疼痛、屈辱、癫狂的快感，和麻木。与身体融为一体的灾厄会在血月的狂乱结束后陷入片刻的休眠——那是自己为数不多能够把握住的机会。息吹会利用这段短暂的时间，摸出所有能够使用的武器，将自己身体上令他感到耻辱的怪物，在发出凄厉惨叫的同时毫不留情地一刀一刀剜出来。  
被沾染成黑色的勇者对待自己的身体，像对待遍布海拉鲁大陆的敌人一样凶狠。但女神仿佛跟他开了一个无比讽刺的玩笑——无论息吹尝试什么方法，挖去的部分总会以肉眼可见的速度增长回来，连带着那些他所痛恨的黑色不祥肉块。这是来自于海利亚的诅咒，周而复始，无休无止。他想女神大概是恨他的，从他没能救下塞尔达公主的那一刻起，他就被女神用尽全力诅咒了。

——是我的错……全部都是因为我——

甚至连当初那个不论何时都会毫无保留地站在自己身边、拼尽全力和自己携手共进的人，也在他陷入长达百年的沉眠后一声不响地离开了。

……让你失望了前辈，结果、我没能救到任何人。

他甚至连对方的名字和样貌都已无法记起。  
这是他理所应当偿还的罪孽。

“啊……哈啊、……嗯……”

体内的搅动令他感到作呕，只保留着本能的肉体却温驯地向着这份肮脏不堪的侵犯舒展开，腰部顺着进出的动作缓缓动了起来。勇者在接连不断的快感的刺激下无法抑制地喘息出声，这点似乎令深入他脑海内的东西感到了愉悦，操控着肢体的束缚力逐渐减轻。息吹控制不住地抖动着敏感的耳尖，听着自己的嗓音发出如此不知羞耻的声响，然后在触手顶到了肠道深处的某一个点后，果断地在突然拔高的尖叫声中，一口咬断了自己的舌头。

大量的血液自少年的口中喷涌而出，这一意料之外的举动似乎令体内蠕动的东西停顿了下，体外的触手因共享的感官刺激僵直了一瞬，随即狂乱地扭动起来。倔强的勇者感到自己的意识因剧烈的疼痛模糊了几秒，他的气管因为痛苦发出一连串被卡住的气音，远远听上去像是在笑。  
激怒灾厄显然是不明智的，特别是这东西还控制着大部分体内神经的时候。息吹很快就后悔了自己一时冲动下所作出的这一举动，黑泥疯了般涌入他的口中，堵塞了他所有能够呼吸的渠道。他已经断开的舌头被湿滑的触感不由分说绑了回去，恶心的触角代替神经连接上这块死物。息吹恐慌地发现那让他眼前发黑的痛觉正在消失——黑泥正在接管他的脑部对感官的控制权，这可不是一个好现象。就在被侵蚀的勇者能做出明确的反应之前，他就被脑海中撕裂般的快感刺激得整个身子都向上颤动着痉挛起来。

“——啊！呜、……咕……”

覆盖在少年躯体上的触手像是收到了指令，开始有目的地向他身上所有的孔洞处蠕动。息吹清晰地感受到自己的鼻腔和耳洞被逐渐填满，被强制性屏蔽了痛觉之后，所有的感觉都被包裹上了一层深深的快感。濒死的窒息感让意识模糊的人双目向上翻出眼白，他的性器在强烈的刺激下再次不受控制地挺立起来。  
黑泥不由分说侵入了他的前端，后穴内不曾离开过的硬物趁机再次挺入深处——黑泥进入得太深，以至于触肢上像毒瘤一样攀附着的几个眼球也一并挤了进去。前后的快感在抹去了疼痛后猛烈叠加在一起冲击着脆弱的神经，息吹无法自控地吞咽着口中的触须，他甚至感觉到那东西顺着食道进入了他的胃袋。快些结束吧……他绝望地想，却在到达高潮的瞬间被卷住了根部。通道被抑制住的痛苦让他不适地扭动起了腰，他在不曾减弱的冲击下第一次漏出了一声示弱般的哭音。

体内的黑泥似乎被这声被迫发出的呜咽所鼓舞，更多的触须前仆后继地探入少年的体内。息吹听到自己的嗓音在持续的吞咽中发出不成调的呻吟，他听到这个声音在哭，在难过的呼吸声中大声发出哀求。他的意识被压抑的痛苦切割成棱角分明的碎片，一部分屈服于低劣的快感不停地哭泣叫嚷，一部分漂浮在愤恨的混沌中，冷冷地听着这个身体发出他所不齿的声响。  
够了吧。在少年的嗓音喊至沙哑后他淡淡地想，这具身体已经展现出了他脑海内的那个东西所喜欢看的全部的神态——满足后，放开我，

——然后乖乖地去死。

息吹想自己可能一时疏忽而忘记了，脑海中的灾厄能够看透他的全部。所有的痛感一瞬间回到了体内，他在突然放开的束缚和剧烈的疼痛中尖叫着射了出来。年轻的勇者整个人瘫软在地，他紧紧咬着牙根，试图抑制住自己软弱的哭喊。息吹早已经习惯了对常人而言无法忍耐的痛楚，这对他来说并不算太难。

已经离开的黑泥匍匐在他的脚边安静了一会儿，又窸窸窣窣地缠了上来。息吹抬起头望了望天色，血红的满月挂在天际，还没有完全落下——这意味着他的折磨还没有结束。被从内到外折腾得一塌糊涂的勇者毫无反抗地被黑泥拉起了身子，手臂被高高吊起，双腿被打开。息吹乖巧得像是一个听话的娃娃，跟随着对方的动作展开四肢——他甚至连抬起眼皮看一眼的冲动都没有。

黑泥在束缚住他的躯体后就没了进一步的动作，这让息吹感到了一丝迷茫和久违的慌乱。他下意识地动了一下身体，很快就意识到了心底翻腾的那股不对劲的恐慌感来自于哪里——盘踞在他脑海内的灾厄虽然放弃了对他身体的控制，却不声不响地操纵了他脑内掌管神经的中枢。  
息吹在第一波直直冲进脑海的快感中毫无准备地发出了一声高亢的尖叫，直接作用于神经的刺激太过强烈，他控制不住地在激烈的高潮中开始干呕。巨大的性快感将他的大脑搅成一团肉块，少年依据着本能大声哭喊着不停挺动着身子。他的性器在没有任何碰触的情况下开始射精，持续的高潮让他不顾一切地尖声叫嚷，低沉暗哑的哭腔像是这片大陆上的那群怪物所发出的阴沉咆哮，在月色下荒芜的海拉鲁大地上回荡。

息吹像野兽般发出绝望的嘶吼声。他在巨大的快乐中疯狂晃着脑袋，撕咬着自己的唇齿试图保持清醒。欲望的洪荒轻易地击垮了他坚韧的意识，他在混乱的哭喊声中开始如灾厄所愿，在高潮里大声地咒骂起女神。他诅咒自己，诅咒勇者，诅咒这片大地，诅咒命运——诅咒所有构成他、他却感到愤恨的一切。  
他在痛苦的快感中哭泣，哼出混乱不成句的呻吟，然后在月亮落下地平线的那刻，像一个失去了灵魂的人偶般倒了下去。他身上的黑泥如潮水般退却至他的体内，他还在延绵不绝的痛苦中喃喃地呢喃着女神的名字。他曾经那么爱她——爱到自己几乎献上了他的所有。

海利亚。海利亚。拯救了这片大地的神啊。

——神啊……如果真的有神存在的话，那么为什么，  
为什么，不来杀掉我呢。

在彻底失去意识之前，被黑泥浸染的勇者看到了一双脚。脚的主人不疾不徐地停留在他的眼前，息吹费力地抬起眼睛，迎着初升的阳光拼命向上望去。  
他错觉自己看到了记忆中那双如同野兽般的眸子，燃烧着永不熄灭的光明之火。

啊……

少年似是睡梦中得到了满足般，在晨曦中缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

——我的神明，来杀我了。

END


End file.
